


Братская забота

by Kai Ender (kaiender), Riario



Series: Тексты R–NC-17 [9]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons, Historical RPF
Genre: Historical Figures, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: «Думаю, это начало прекрасной дружбы»
Relationships: Alfonso/Riario
Series: Тексты R–NC-17 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633729
Kudos: 3





	Братская забота

Во дворце их поселили в разных зданиях. Как понял Альфонсо из сбивчивых объяснений: традиционно военных и священников держали в разных загонах. Как боевых и сторожевых собак, фыркнул про себя Альфонсо, а вслух вежливо поблагодарил.

Обустраиваться на новом месте он умел, да и пожитков у них было немного. А торжественный приём был назначен только через три дня. Так что сегодня вечером Альфонсо намеревался посетить папского посланника и проверить, удобно ли расположился кардинал Риарио.

Перед походом в гости Альфонсо даже полил голову душистой водой из кувшина и обтёрся льняным полотенцем с мыльным корнем. Благоухать как парфюмерная лавка он, конечно, не будет, но и вонять после долгой дороги, как свинья после хлева, тоже не годится. Он даже натянул свежую рубашку — тоже шёлковую, но цвета, который заставлял его глаза вспыхивать жёлтыми волчьими бликами.

Нужную дверь ему указал маленький паж. Альфонсо постучал и шагнул внутрь, едва заслышав голос. Но кажется, его тут не ждали. В золотом свете из высокого окна стояли два одинаковых силуэта. Широкие плечи, тонкие талии, узкие бедра. Всей разницы, что на первом силуэте пышные рукава да фалды камзола, а второй в одних узких штанах, что подчёркивают округлый зад.

Они стояли возмутительно близко, почти обнимаясь. И рука одетого поддерживала полуголого за поясницу, пока вторая нежно гладила по груди. На шум двери они застыли, но не отшатнулись, только повернулись так, что стали видны одинаковые длинные носы и аккуратные стрижки.

Все замерли, как пойманные на горячем воришки, потом Альфонсо прочистил горло.

— Кардинал Риарио, — спросил он, присматриваясь.

Силуэты наконец расцепились. Одетый шагнул в сторону, в тень, к умывальному столику с тазом и кувшином. Полуголый же направился к двери и Альфонсо, и тот опознал, наконец, своего попутчика.

— Гедцог, — радостно, но гундосо воскликнул Риарио. — Не ждал увидеть вас так скодо!

— Я зашёл справиться о вашем здоровье, — чопорно ответил Альфонсо, закладывая руки за спину. Ну невозможно же было удержаться, чтобы не облапать это стройное тело, не коснуться гладкой кожи. — Вижу, вы по-прежнему им пренебрегаете.

Со стороны столика донеслось одобрительное хмыканье и звяканье клинка о мраморную столешницу.

— Я постоянно ему об этом твержу, — раздался хриплый голос незнакомца. — Возможно, к вам он прислушивается больше.

— О, мы не настолько хорошо знакомы, — смутился Альфонсо.

— Совместная дорога сближает. Поверьте, я знаю, о чём говорю.

На мгновение Альфонсо показалось, что это сказал кардинал, до того похожий был голос. Но вот улыбался одетый совсем не так. В каждом движении его головы чувствовались скрытые эмоции, в каждом жесте — уверенная в себе гордыня, в каждой улыбке — подвох. Словно заточенные стилеты, спрятанные в замысловатой, но прекрасной женской причёске.

И взгляд, который, казалось, увидел Альфонсо насквозь. Не просто кто он, какого рода, какого титула, насколько богат, чем знаменит. Но ещё и каковы его тайные пороки, самые большие страхи, самые грязные желания. Всё было рассмотрено, учтено, взвешено и негодное отброшено в сторону. А что осталось, — сосчитано, запечатано и сохранено в архивах.

— Возможно, — начал незнакомец, словно приняв некое решение, — мы сумеем совместными усилиями уложить его в постель.

Альфонсо почувствовал, как вспыхнули уши.

— Джоммо! — укоризненно воскликнул кардинал и тут же повернулся к Альфонсо, ласково поглаживая его по руке. — Пожалуйста, де обращайте внибания на моего старшего брата! Он часто бывает груб…

— Брата? — ошарашенно переспросил Альфонсо. Что-то объятия перед окном вовсе не показались ему братскими! Впрочем, не ему лезть в дебри семейных отношений делла Ровере, его папаша тоже отличается своеобразными привычками.

— Джироламо Риарио, синьор Имолы, капитан-генерал Церкви, — снисходительно улыбнулся ему старший брат, приветственно кивая. Он подошёл ближе и обнял второго за плечи, кладя подбородок ему на плечо. — А это мой младший брат Пьетро Риарио, епископ Тревизо, кардинал, и любимый посланник Папы. Ходят слухи, что он сладкоречив настолько, что может даже ангела уговорить согрешить.

И снова эта притворно-скромная улыбка, будто говорящий заранее извиняется, и невинное хлопанье ресницами, но взгляд за ними всё так же пронзителен и расчётлив. Этой змеиной холодностью и скупой мимикой выразительных лиц братья были очень похожи. Только младший был чисто выбрит, привлекая внимание к пунцовому рту, а старший прятал пухлые губы под усами и бородой. И поэтому его глаза казались больше и ярче.

От дальнейших сравнений Альфонсо отвлёк громкий чих. Он опустил взгляд на ноги Пьетро — и правда, шерстяные носочки! Но что они могут сделать против каменных полов? — и грозно рявкнул своим лучшим командным голосом:

— В постель! Живо!

Джироламо подтолкнул брата к разобранной постели, но пока он отворачивался, Альфонсо успел заметить, как довольно дрогнули уголки губ. Словно добился задуманного и всё шло по его плану.

Они в четыре руки уложили Пьетро под тёплое одеяло и растёрли ему травяной настойкой ноги и грудь. И если Джироламо и заметил, как иногда застывают ладони Альфонсо над сморщенными сосками, то он милосердно молчал об этом.

Но после он принёс следующий горшочек с мерзким запахом и пояснил, нервно шевеля носом:

— Местное проверенное средство. Гусиный жир плюс ещё невесть что. Обещали, что если натереть им спину, то больной выздоровеет.

— Я здодов! — тут же вскинулся Пьетро, даже сквозь насморк унюхавший аромат снадобья.

— Будешь ещё здоровее, — поразмыслив, постановил Альфонсо. — Ложись, мы тебя намажем.

Он снял куртку и закатал рукава. На этих Риарио никаких сорочек не напасёшься, постоянно пытаются их чем-то угваздать! Потом подумал и снял ещё и сапоги — на всякий случай.

Джироламо тоже скинул камзол и улёгся рядом с братом, что-то нашёптывая ему на ухо. Альфонсо оседлал узкие бедра, осмотрел доверчиво подставленную спину и щедро плюхнул на неё вонючее снадобье.

Намазывание быстро превратилось в массаж, а затем и в ласки. Даже понимающий взгляд Джироламо не мешал, а скорее подбадривал продолжить. Пьетро растекался лужицей под уверенными движениями рук, а Джироламо продолжал почёсывать его за ухом, как большого кота. Альфонсо не удивился бы, услышав горловое урчание. Хотя, возможно, не сразу бы сообразил, который из братьев его издаёт.

Он погрузился в ритмичные движения, чувствуя, как вымывает из головы всякие мысли. Тем неожиданнее стало дыхание Джироламо на его щеке — и когда успел подползти ближе, змей?

— Сдвинься ниже. — И тут же успокаивающим и убедительным шёпотом: — Не волнуйся, ему понравится.

Пока Альфонсо пытался сообразить правильно ли он расслышал и понял, Джироламо уже запустил руки брату под живот, расслабил завязки штанов и стащил их ниже, прямо к ноющему паху Альфонсо. Он и не заметил, что возбуждён!

Теперь перед ним открывался вид на разогретую докрасна спину и молочно-белые нетронутые ягодицы. Натянутые линии лопатки, локти, раскинутые в стороны как крылья, и тёмная копна взлохмаченных волос. Джироламо дал ему минутку полюбоваться, а потом набросил Пьетро на плечи плотное покрывало, и тихо пояснил: «Чтобы не замёрз».

А потом приподнял брату голову, поворачивая так, чтобы Альфонсо видел профиль. Длинные ресницы, мутный взгляд, приоткрытые губы. Джироламо подчёркнуто медленным жестом оттянул нижнюю большим пальцем, подставил костяшку, и Пьетро потянулся губами как телёнок к мамкиному вымени. Застонали с Альфонсо они в унисон.

Джироламо призрачно усмехнулся и вопросительно приподнял бровь. Альфонсо мысленно перекрестился и снова зачерпнул из горшочка. Привыкнуть к запаху было несложно, а руки скользили гораздо лучше. Он жёстко потёр бока Пьетро, огладил бедро и ухватил ягодицу в горсть. Пьетро задушено пискнул, Альфонсо по карете помнил этот звук, означающий «продолжай».

Он снова помял выпяченный зад, то сгребая половинки ближе, то растягивая их в стороны, словно тесто на пиццу. Пьетро вжимался бёдрами в матрас, а Джироламо одними губами приказал: «Ещё. Ущипни или шлёпни». Альфонсо почти отшвырнул упругие ягодицы, так что они звонко хлопнули друг о друга, и Пьетро снова взвизгнул.

Альфонсо опять развёл половинки в стороны, раскрывая сжатую дырку. Джироламо придвинулся ближе и положил ладони поверх, безмолвно предлагая помощь, которую Альфонсо радостно принял. Он разминал тугой вход, растягивал в стороны, толкался пальцами внутрь, а Пьетро тяжело дышал где-то за спиной Джироламо.

После старший брат макнул пальцы в жир и ответственно проверил, насколько младший раскрыт. У Альфонсо бывали откровенные любовники, но настолько бесстыжих он повстречал впервые. От такого зрелища застёжка чуть не лопнула и пришлось срочно распускать её самому. Младший брат лежал под ним побеждённой провинцией, а вот старшего ещё хотелось впечатлить.

Член выпрыгнул прямо в расселину ягодиц, и Пьетро ойкнул от неожиданности. Альфонсо снова сжал ягодицы, пару раз проезжаясь между ними, ещё пристрелочно, ещё поверх дырки. А потом Джироламо придержал ему головку пальцем, направляя точно в цель, и Альфонсо как в двери рая постучался.

Он въехал внутрь, как в детстве с копны сена катился: неостановимый полет, восторг и ужас, предвкушение грядущего наказания и страстное желание тут же повторить. Ещё и ещё, снова и снова, пока сено не разлетится по всему полю, пока от стога не останутся лишь воспоминания и травинки в волосах.

Он зарычал, долбясь сильнее, приподнимаясь на коленях, вздёргивая зад Пьетро в воздух. Краем глаза заметил, как Джироламо зажимает брату ладонью нос и рот, но не мог остановиться, не мог возмутиться, даже окликнуть не мог. Только чувствовал, как замирает под ним тело, как напрягается, как судорожно дёргается от недостатка воздуха. Как сжимается невозможно тесно, невыносимо сладко, и тут же обмякает. И Альфонсо кончил с такой силой, будто ему член оторвали, и теперь семя просто хлещет фонтаном вместо крови.

Он чуть не рухнул прямо поверх Пьетро, но сильные руки подхватили, помогли откатиться в сторону и вытерли капли пота со лба. Он бездумно обнял Пьетро, подтянул ближе и закрыл глаза. Уже уплывая в сон, почувствовал, как с него стягивают штаны, и невольно порадовался, что сапоги снял заранее. Потом влажное полотно обтёрло его живот и зад Пьетро, и наконец, их укутало тёплое одеяло.

— Спите, — лёгким шелестом пронеслось над макушкой.

А фраза «Надеюсь, эти переговоры затянутся» ему приснилась. Точно.


End file.
